


Have You Had Rabbit Before?

by Sashidashi



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Cannibalism, Gen, Headcanon, Scout Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-29
Updated: 2013-08-29
Packaged: 2017-12-25 01:33:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/947043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashidashi/pseuds/Sashidashi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Vhat do you sink ve should do about your rude behavior, hm?" Scout moaned in protest, Medic only chuckled lowly and started to hum a charming piece as he leisurely and torturously operated ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Have You Had Rabbit Before?

**Author's Note:**

> One of my headcanons: Medic is a cannibal, like in a Hannibal Lecter way. 
> 
> Also the link to the song he hums/sings (Die Forelle ... it'll be explained in the story): http://youtu.be/NF9DrUXowBo

BLU Scout woke up in a metal chair; the room smelled of sanitation chemicals so no big surprise where he ended up in. He was going to head butt and proceed to bash that stupid doc upside his cranium and paint the room red from wall to wall, Scout hated RED Medic because he’s always taken pleasure in abusing and torturing the runner; this man was a sadist, a psychotic sadist. 

An intelligent, psychotic sadist. 

BLU Medic told Scout that his RED counterpart really takes bliss in what is called ‘schadenfruede’, pleasure from the misfortune of others. Countless of other Scouts before him were victim to RED team’s Medic, he could just imagine what maniacal deeds would procure behind those double red doors. And yet here he was, right where he did not want to be.

“You’re avake, excellent,” a voice announced. A rough hand subsequently grabbed the top of Scout’s shirt from behind and proceeded to drag Scout over to operating table, who in turn was kick and screaming on the way there. 

A needle plunged into Scout’s arm, a sudden wave of sluggishness over came him; Medic hoisted the now laxed Scout onto the table on the Bostonian’s belly. Making extra security before proceeding with anything else, Medic strapped Scout’s ankles down, Medic additionally aimed the medigun at Scout’s head; he hopped up onto the table and straddled the hapless victim. 

“You haff been very rude to me lately, Shcout,” Medic said as he began to make an incision on the nape of Scout’s neck. “Und ve’re going to haff to do somezhing about zhat, ja?”

Scout desperately tried to move even a finger, alas to no avail. He knew what Medic was searching for, even the doc himself has it: the respawn chip that was embedded into their brains when they went through their screenings. Removing said chip would result in permanent death, then you’d be replaced by someone and maybe they will end up like Scout will at any moment.

“Vhat do you sink ve should do about your rude behavior, hm?” Scout moaned in protest, Medic only chuckled lowly and started to hum a charming piece as he leisurely and torturously operated, gradually starting to sing in a soft tone.

“ _In einem Bächlein helle da schoß in froher Eil, die launische Forelle vorüber wie ein Pfeil_.” Medic stopped his brief musical interlude to wipe his brow, only then to hum again; Medic suddenly stopped to realize the situation behind what he was humming.

“Die Forelle, Franz Schubert, composed in 1817,” Medic began to note. “Ha, never sought of zhe context being applied to zhis moment. Du ist die forelle, und I am ein Fischer, zhe fisherman; und your team ist zhe stranger vatching zhe fisherman catch zhe trout, sinking zhat he vill not succeed; but to zhe fisherman’s cunning, he vas able to capture zhe trout, only for zhe stranger to be infuriated.”

Scout felt a click in the back of his neck and a satisfied sigh from his oppressor. Medic slowly removed the chip and set it in a dish on the instrument table to his right; firing up the medigun the incision was healed and restraints loosened, Scout was starting to come out of his sluggish state and began to spout profanities at the RED Medic.

“You fuckin’ fucked up, psycho-brained, numb nutted cock sucker! I’ll bash ya fuckin’ head in I swear on my muthah!” Scout’s rant was cut short as Medic firmly grasped the runner’s head and broke his neck, Scout’s body dropped to the floor; a light grin slipped across Medic’s face as he proceeded over to his bedroom where he has stashed away a black box with a number of index cards contained in it. Good thing Medic remembered the freezer was stocked, trying to feed almost 20 men with what he had in mind was gonna take a lot of meat, especially with two Heavies.

“You are invited to an evening dinner with RED, call it a truce dinner if you like, be at RED base 8 o’clock sharp,” Engie read from the invitation.

“Wha’ toime is it, naow?” Sniper asked Engie.

“Well, it’s just about 7:30, I reckon,” Engineer replied. “Strange for RED to be doing this, don’tcha think?”

“If zey are insisting, we will comply,” Spy quipped to Engie. 

“What about leetle baby man?” Heavy brought up the subject of their missing Scout. 

“Aw, he’ll join us as soon as he gets out of respawn, don’t worry about it,” Engineer assured.

All were gathered in the RED cafeteria, a wonderful display put out before them, all done by RED Medic with some help from Pyro, he seemed to have an eye for display as well.

“Tonight, ve vill be having Lapin a la Cocotte wizh a red wine und Parmesan-crumbed lamb’s brain, enjoy,” Medic announced and seated himself down. Each man proceeded to take what they needed and dug in.

“Say, doc, whatchoo say this was?” BLU Engineer asked after taking a few bites.

Medic paused briefly, a sly grin on his face. “It’s rabbit,” he replied, “have you had rabbit before?”

“Not as good as this though,” Engie replied. “This is good, doc, very good. You’d had to have caught more than just one tiny rabbit though to feed this many people. Guess the poor critters weren’t fast enough.”

“No, no zhey veren’t,” Medic agreed and sipped his wine, observing everyone enjoying the meal, completely oblivious to what they were actually eating; it made Medic grin a little more.

**Author's Note:**

> Is good yes? No? Maybe? I don't take kindly to haters, but if you enjoyed it please do share your enjoyment in the comments. 
> 
> I have a habit of starting my fics with characters all of a sudden ending up somewhere with no explanation of how, and sometimes I do, sometimes I don't; in this case, assume that Medic caputre Scout in some way or whatever.


End file.
